Desolation
by BloodyFrog
Summary: Alfred, un démon, se retrouve seul parmis les cadavres d'une bataille sanglante ayant opposé le ciel et l'enfer. Enfin, peu être pas aussi seul qu'on aurait put le croire aux premiers abords.


_**Une désolation**_**.**

Le champ de bataille se résumait en ce seul mot. Alfred voyagea son regard sur les cadavres par terre, baignant dans leurs propre sang. Des plumes autrefois d'un blanc immaculé flottaient à la surface des mares rouges. Le démon n'avait jamais voulut cela, jamais voulut de cette guerre infâme. Il rabattit ses ailes noires et abîmées en remarquant qu'il était seul au milieu de cette horreur, tout les autres était partis. Alors, il détourna le regard en avalant sa salive et se retourna pour s'en aller mais se prit les pieds dans un mort et tomba. Alfred resta là, étendu sur le ventre, sentant l'odeur de la mort à plein nez. Il était né démon mais il avait toujours voulut la paix entre le ciel et l'enfer. Se battre le répugnait mais il était de son devoir de défendre son père Satan. Le démon passa une main dans ses cheveux ébènes en soupirant quand soudain à travers le silence il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Alfred releva brusquement la tête pour localiser d'où venaient les pleurs et se redressa silencieusement. Il fit quelques pas et arriva devant la dépouille d'une femme. Le jeune démon fronça les sourcils devant la position étrange de l'ange. Elle était couchée sur le flanc droit et ses ailes l'enveloppaient et cachaient toute la partie supérieure de son corps. Alfred s'accroupit et souleva doucement l'aile droite inerte de l'ange et ouvrit de grand yeux.

Dans les bras du cadavre se trouvait un petit ange aux magnifiques cheveux d'or. La femme avait dut le protéger de sa vie et à sa mort imminente l'avait caché sous son aile. L'enfant se retourna violemment. Alfred entrevit de splendides yeux émeraudes mais n'eut pas le temps de voir autre chose car l'ange poussa un cri de terreur, et enfouit son visage dans la tunique de la dépouille:

- Ne me tuez pas ! Maman !

Alfred leva son épée, son devoir lui ordonnait d'abattre cet enfant ici maintenant. Il le devait, c'était ce qu'on attendait de lui. Pourtant, il ne put empêcher son bras de trembler. Que faisait un ange d'à peine trois-quatre ans ici ? Le ciel était-il si désespéré qu'il envoyait de pauvres gamins se faire massacrer ? Le poids de tout les anges que le démon avait tué jusqu'à maintenant pesa sur ses épaules. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Finalement il laissa tomber son épée au sol.

- Je ne te tuerais pas, chuchota Alfred surpris de sa voix fragile.

L'enfant se tourna à nouveau, lui offrant un regard méfiant.

- Je… Je te laisse la vie sauve, fuis avant que je change d'avis.

Ses paroles sonnèrent faux. Il se redressa d'un geste las et fatigué et commença à s'éloigner quand il sentit son pantalon être tiré. Il baissa les yeux sur le petit ange qui lui lança un regard de tristesse pure:

- Ne me laissez pas, j'ai plus personne, mon papa et ma maman sont mort. Je suis tout seul, gardez moi avec vous.

Alfred fut effaré mais contre la vague de pitié qui l'envahit, dégagea son pantalon et continua sa route.

- Va t-en je t'ai dis !

L'enfant tomba au sol et commença à pleurer bruyamment. À hurler tout son désespoir, sa peine et sa solitude. Le démon essaya de l'ignorer sans s'arrêter. Qu'allait devenir ce pauvre gamin ? Savez-t-il au moins comment rentrer chez lui ? Alfred changea d'avis et fit demi-tour. Il tourna le dos à sa race, il savait qu'en faisant ça, il s'assurait une mort certaine mais tant pis. Il ne voulait plus de mort, plus de sacrifice inutiles. L'ange le regarda arriver avec des yeux rempli de terreur, sûr qu'il revenait pour le tuer. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de crier que Alfred le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui comme si sa vie en dépendait :

- Je te jure que tu ne seras plus jamais seul.

Et sur ces quelques mots se voulant rassurants le démon enjamba les nombreux corps et s'engagea d'un pas décidé vers une longue route à sens unique, sa nouvelle et dernière raison de vivre dans les bras.


End file.
